


Yugioh! Capsule Monsters

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Capsule Monsters Rewrite, Gen, The Pharaoh has his own body, Yugi get's center stage, magic that's why!, maybe oneside romantic puzzleshipping, one sided revolutionshipping, platonic puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: A rewrite of Yugioh! Capsule Monsters, a AU I suppose, nothing really changes plot wise, except the Pharaoh has his own body, Yugi get's his own monsters and gets more involved in the plot. Read and enjoy ^_^





	Yugioh! Capsule Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> So like this took forever and I am sorry but I am just glad I got chapter 1 done and posted! YAY!! After I am done with my BB fic I will work on chapter 2 :D enjoy!!

Yugi laid on the ground, his eyes closed, as he tried to recover from the fall. He heard Tea ask where they were and heard Tristan respond. ' _ Good they are both okay. _ ' He thought as he sat up, he flinched at the pain in his lower back, and rubbed it while he took in the area.

 

Tea sat on her knees, her face scrunched up in pain and frustration. "Everything hurts." She groaned and opened her eyes, first thing she noticed was a device on her arm. "What is with the freaky device on me?" She declared, shocked and confused.

 

"And the freaky belt on me!" Tristan added, he too confused by the items that were not on them when they jumped onto the map that brought them here.

 

Yugi looked at both the device on his left arm and the belt around his waist. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon." He stood up and looked into the wooded area. "Does anyone have any idea where we are?"

 

"Uhm Yugi." Tea spoke as she too stood. "You look different."

 

Tristan had began to stand up and stare at Yugi as well, then he realized what was different. "Yugi, where is your puzzle?"

 

"My puzzle?" With a confused look on his face, Yugi looked down at his chest and noticed that it was bare! "Where's my puzzle?!"

 

"I saw it on you when me and Tea grabbed your arm."

 

"I know you had it on when we jumped onto the map." Tea said as she wiped the dust off her clothes. "Maybe it fell off when we fell?"

 

Yugi felt his heart race as he looked around. He couldn't believe it, after over 3 years of having that thing, he lost it, in a random forest! "I lost it." He mumbled, taking a few steps. "I can't believe I lost it."

 

"Yugi calm down, we'll look for it while we look for Joey and Gramps." Tristan always was the one who tried not to worry about things, he rationalized everything. "It most likely fell off, so it's somewhere around here. We just got to look."

 

Yugi shook his head at that statement. "No you don't get it, without my puzzle,"

 

"The Pharaoh." Tea realized, her eyes filled with shock. "He's not with you."

 

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes as he felt how empty his head really felt. How his chest felt so light. "He's gone, I can't sense him." He closed his eyes, focusing, searching. " _ Pharaoh? _ " He called into his mind, but received no response. " _ Pharaoh! _ " He tried again, but louder. "Pharaoh!!!" He screamed out loud, falling to his hands and knees, the tears falling from his eyes.

 

Tea bent down and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Yugi it'll be okay. We will find the puzzle. We'll look for it, along with Joey, and your grandpa." She squeezed the shoulder lightly. "I promise." Yugi looked up at her, the tears falling having slowed down, she gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Yugi shook his head and stood up. "Thanks Tea." He wiped his face with his sleeve. "Let's go!"

  
  


They had been walking for a while now, searching and calling out for those who were missing. "Grandpa!" Yugi shouted with his hands cupped over his mouth.

 

"Joey!" Tristan's voice followed.

 

Tea cupped her hands around her mouth as well. "Are you guys out there!?!"

 

"Pharaoh!" Yugi added, just in case he was close to the puzzle.

 

"I think we need a plan other then just yelling their names." Tristan spoke as he tucked his hands into his pants pocket.

 

"Maybe we should look for clues or something?" Tea suggested as she looked around.

 

Yugi nodded slowly, but then noticed a large oddly shaped rock. "Like that?" He asked as he bent over to get a closer look at it.

 

Both Tristan and Tea looked at the rock, curiosity filled their faces. "A rock?" Tea asked as she bent down with him.

 

"I'm not sure. They aren't shaped like a normal rock, but they are everywhere, look!" They all looked around and noticed that there were a few more of the strange rocks around them.

 

"You're right." Tea said with a little concern in her voice.

 

"They are placed weirdly too, like they are suppose to be here." Tristan added.

 

Tea stood back up, bringing her arms up to her chest. "But why?"

 

Yugi reached out to touch the rock. "I wonder if there is something inside."

 

Tristan felt a tremor in the ground. "Wait!" He silenced them. The tremor began to make a noise. "I hear something." He got on the ground, placing his right ear flat. "It's getting closer."

 

"I don't hear anything." Tea tried to listen as well, but heard nothing.

 

Yugi stood up and sighed. "Neither do I, Tristan."

 

Standing back up Tristan wiped the dirt off his clothes. "Maybe it was nothing."

 

Just as he spoke the noise was loud enough for them all to hear. "What is that?" Yugi asked as he turned towards the direction of the sound, just in time to see three giant bugs rolling towards them. "Well that's definitely not nothing!" Yugi hollered as they all took off running.

 

"We should probably run!" Tristan grabbed Tea's hand and began to run, Yugi following right behind them.

 

"I recognize those things!" Yugi panted as he ran. "They're from the Capsule Monsters board game."

 

They continued running, staying just a few feet ahead of the bugs. "Hurry up, they're gaining on us!" Tristan yelled at the others, he noticed they were falling behind.

 

"I've never been a big fan of bugs and this definitely isn't helping!" Tea hollered as she ran to catch up to Tristan.

 

Tristan looked around, searching for some way to get away from the monsters. Ahead he noticed a small opening. "Quick! Duck in that cave!" He pointed ahead of them, a small opening just big enough for them.

 

"Who knows what's in there!" Yugi hollered in between breaths as he tried to keep up with the other two.

 

"It can't be much worse then what's out here? Right?" Tristan looked at the two of them, Tea nodded in agreement, while Yugi gave a fearful look. As they ran towards the opening, Tristan tripped over one of the oddly shaped rocks, sliding into the cave. "Safe!"

 

Tea touched one of the same rocks as she jumped into the cave. "I'm not too sure about this!" She cried out.

 

Just as Yugi slid into the opening, his fingers grazed one of the rocks. "Wait for me!" He hollered as he barely escaped the touch of one of the bugs.

* * *

 

 Pain was all he felt. So much pain, coming from his arms, his legs, his neck. He landed on his back and could feel the aching muscles around his spine. He willed his legs to move and they did. "Good." He let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing broken." He took note as he stood up, placing his hands on the millennium puzzle. "Where are we?" He spoke out loud, waiting for a reply, but none came. "That's odd." He looked down at the puzzle around his neck. "Yugi?" But once again there was no answer.

 

He thought back to the events leading to where he was. When did they switch places? He knew Yugi decided to jump in after Joey, the Pharaoh himself saw what had happened. He agreed it was a good idea and both Yugi, and their friends jumped onto the floor and was brought here. But that still didn't answer all his questions. Did Yugi and him switch during the jump? Why wasn't Yugi answering his calls?

 

Then he noticed the device on his left arm. "What is this?" He looked it over, even trying to take it off, to no avail. When he noticed Yugi once again was not appearing, he began to worry. "Th-this isn't funny, Yugi." He stammered on his words as he held the puzzle close to his face. "Come out." He spoke a little harsher then he attended to, but still nothing was there. The Pharaoh then decided to switch back, closing his eyes he focused on the puzzle's power, tending to retreat back into the item, and give Yugi full control of the body. After a few moments of nothing happening he opened his eyes. He could barely speak as the realization began to settle in.

 

_ Yugi was not in the puzzle, Yugi was, gone! _

 

The Pharaoh swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yugi?" His voice cracked and felt a familiar emptiness in his head. ' _ Why didn't I notice that before? _ ' The Pharaoh blinked back the tears that were forming.

 

"Yugi?" He tried once more to reach the boy...

 

No reply and this time, the Pharaoh fell to his knees as he felt his body become too heavy to hold up. "Yugi!!!"

 

After a few moments, the Pharaoh still on his knees, trying to wrap his mind over everything that was happening. He had stopped crying, but his cheeks remained stained. Suddenly a loud snap brought him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He called out as he stood up. He looked around, seeing nothing. "I'm warning you! I'm armed!" He held his ground, arms slightly raised, ready for anything. Anything but what came out of the trees.

 

A creature, standing at about eight feet tall, a yellow body and purple arms, with very sharp blade like claws, appeared from behind the Pharaoh.

 

"What the-?" Was all he could get out before the monster swung at him. He was able to dodge with little time to spare.

 

As soon as he regain his footing, the Pharaoh took off running from the monster. " _ That's Kamakiriman! What is he doing here _ ?" More questions filled his head, but he had no time to think on them too much. He noticed that the Mantis-like monster was now chasing him and he had to figure out a way to escape, before it caught up to him, which it was doing quickly. The Pharaoh looked behind to see how close the mantis really was and watched as it sliced a few trees that were in the way. " _ Not good _ !" Looking to his right, he noticed a river, his only chance to get out, he had to jump!

 

He ran a few more feet before he took a deep breath, holding it in, and leaping into the river. He stayed under the water and swam across to the other side, making it to shore, he hide behind a boulder, waiting out the monster that searched for him. "That was close, too close." The Pharaoh panted, trying to regain his breath. He let a sigh out and regained his composure, he stood and looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Now time to find my friends." He reached for the chain around his neck, gripping it tightly. "And Yugi."

* * *

Tristan, Tea, and Yugi flew out of a small opening, landing face first into the sand. Tristan pulled his head out first "I think the coast is clear."

 

Yugi pulled his head out next and began to shake it to get as much sand out of his hair. "That was too close!"

 

A small smile formed on Tea's face once she too was out of the sand. Now that the danger was gone, she felt like she could relax a bit. "What's next?" Causing both boys to give her a nervous look.

 

"We got to stay alert, I don't know where we are or what is out there." Yugi spoke as he stood up.

 

"At least for now the coast is clear." Tristan said as he too stood up, looking around the area.

 

Tea stood up lastly. "Speaking of the coast. How did we end up on the beach?"

 

"I don't know. I just know we are safe from those giant beetles."

 

"Gokibore." Yugi spoke as he looked out to the water. "That was the monster known as Gokibore. It's both a Duel Monster card and part of the Capsule Monster board game."

 

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Tristan spoke with concern in his voice.

 

Yugi shook his head. "It's not a good thing."

 

Hearing some rustling from behind, Tea turned to look behind her, noticing three creatures sticking out from the sand. "Ah!!"

 

Yugi turned his attention away from the water. "What is it?"

 

Lowering her voice, Tea pointed out to the three creatures she spotted. "We, we've got company."

 

Both Yugi and Tristan looked towards what Tea was point at, spotting three creatures struggling to get out of the sand that they too were stuck in. "Should we run or help them out?" Asked Tristan, confusion written on his face.

 

The creatures finally popped out of the sand, shaking their heads to remove any extra sand. "Hey I know you!" Yugi pointed out as he realized what, or more likely, who they were.

 

Tristan turned to Yugi and crossed his arms in front of him. "Friends of yours?"

 

Yugi nodded. "Sort of."

 

"Aren't those the monsters from the board game?" Tea asked as she pointed to the orange one with pink wings, a heart on its forehead. "This one is a cutie!"

 

"Sure." Tristan let out a exasperated sigh. "But the stubby mutant lizard? Not so much." The yellow monster with orange stripes cringed at being called ugly.

 

Tea glared at the man next to her. "Tristan that was mean!" She huffed. "He was just kidding, wasn't he?" She gave a stern voice at the end of her sentence.

 

"Yeah, only kidding!" Tristan rolled his eyes and gave a fake smile, and the yellow monster became happy and danced around. "But uhm, who are they?"

 

"First we have Happy Lover." Yugi spoke as he pointed to the one with the heart on its forehead. "That's Thunder Kid." The yellow monster with orange stripes was next to be introduced. "And lastly, Toy Magician." A smile came to his face when he noticed the magician's small bow.

 

Tristan cleared his throat. "Okay but Yugi, where did they come from?"

 

Yugi brought his hand to his chin. "Good question." He hummed as he stared at the creatures, trying to figure it all out. "You know, what if they came from those weird looking rocks we saw earlier."

 

"Wait!" Tea held her hands up and cocked an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight? You're telling me that these 'monsters' came out of those weirdly shaped rocks." Yugi replied with just a nod.

 

"Hey, remember when we were running from that gang of oversized cockroaches?" Tristan asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

 

"Mhm." Tea added with a nod. "That's not something one forgets."

 

Tristan sighed. "Those rocks were scattered all over the place. What if when we touched them, they activated or something."

 

Tea shivered at the thought. "So are you saying when we touch them, monsters get released?"

 

"That would make sense." Yugi looked at the monsters that stood in front of them. "Just like in the board game, they would be in the capsules."

 

"I think they are harmless, freaky looking, but harmless." A small smile appeared on Tristan's face as he watched the creatures interact.

 

While they were distracted by the shenanigans of the three monsters, the water behind them began to rumble, causing the creatures to panic and point behind them. "What's that?" Tea asked as she turned around.

 

Turning around as well and seeing a whirlpool form in the middle of the water, Tristan's eyes went wide. "Uhm okay, there is no reason to start panicking." He cleared his throat as he tried to speak without fear in his voice.

 

Just then a giant blue sea serpent, with purple fins, emerged from the water. "That's a good reason!" Yugi shouted as he, Tristan, and Tea took off to avoid the wave that came towards them.

 

"Did any of you touch another egg?" Tristan whispered as he leaned against the rock wall.

 

Both Yugi and Tea shook their heads. "Uh-uh." Tea says as her face was filled with fear, but she tried to hide it the best she could.

 

"Hey guys, look!" Yugi pointed towards the three monsters that stood in front of them.

 

"Are they trying to protect us?" Tristan spoke with a curious tone. "It's not really a fair fight though."

 

Yugi smiled and stepped in front of them. "No, we got this!" He turned and looked at his friends. "You guys ready?"

 

Tea swallowed the lump in her throat. "But Yugi..."

 

"But what? We are trapped in this strange world, with no means of escaping at the moment! We have no other choice but to fight our way out of this game."

 

Tristan's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

 

"We're clearly not in India! We stepped onto a board, that just so happened to look like the board for Capsule Monsters. We happen to touch rocks that give us monsters, and we just happen to have the same monsters standing up ready for a fight." Yugi's voice raised as he spoke, having to catch his breath for a moment. "It's too much of a coincidence, we are in the world of Capsule Monsters!"

 

"Then we have no other choice do we?" Tristan stepped forward, standing right beside with Yugi. "We have to fight to get out of here! Alright, Thunder Kid, let's go!"

 

Yugi gave a reassuring smile and turned to face the sea creature. "Toy Magician, you ready?"

 

Tea hesitated for a moment but then stepped up to stand next to them. "Okay, if this is how we get home. Happy Lover, let's do this! Together!"

 

"This is the monster Root Water! In Duel Monsters its attack is nothing more than nine hundred, so Toy Magician should be able to take him down!" Yugi exclaimed as he waved his hand towards Root Water. "Go Toy Magician, destroy that monster! Block Demolition attack!"

 

The small magician aimed its wand and three blocks appeared in front of it. With the wave of its wand, the blocks grew and charged towards the monster, but just as quickly as the magician attacked, Root Water defended with a giant wave appeared, stopping the blocks, and causing them to drop into the water below.

 

"What the!?!" Shock filled Yugi's face. "That should've worked."

 

Tea flinched watching the blocks fade into the ocean. "Apparently not."

 

Tristan grinned. "It's water right? Water conducts electricity." He declared as he waved his hand. "Thunder Kid, it's your turn." He gave a command for the monster to attack. "Take this, you big freak!"

 

Thunder Kid's antennas began to form sparks, charging up for an attack, he then shot lightning towards Root Water, but the wave appeared again, stopping the attack.

 

"No way!" Tristan's jaw dropped.

 

Just then, Root Water went on the offense, controlling the wave and creating two water balls, aimed to attack both Thunder Kid and Toy Magician. The balls hit both creatures directly, throwing them into the rock wall behind, which sent a surge of pain to Yugi and Tristan's bodies. They both fell onto their knees, the pain becoming unbearable.

 

"Tristan! Yugi!" Tea shouted as she ran over to them. "Are you guys okay?" Her face filled with concern, her voice shook with fear.

 

"This isn't good." Yugi groaned as he opened an eye.

 

"What isn't good?"

 

"Whenever our monsters get hurt, we feel the pain."

 

Tristan groaned as he tried to stand up. "You're kidding? This just keeps getting better and better."

 

Yugi stood next, with the help of Tea. "We got to defeat this thing and fast!"

 

Locking eyes with his monster, Tristan gave a reassuring smile. "You think you can win this?" The monster nodded. "Then let's go! Thunder Kid, attack!" He called out another attack, but it too was blocked. Thunder Kid was attacked once more by a ball of water, causing Tristan to fall to the ground in pain once more.

 

"Tristan!" Both Tea and Yugi cried out at the same time. "Are you alright?" Tea asked as she got to his side.

 

Thunder Kid was attacked again and Tristan screamed as the pain surged through his body. "We can't lose..." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

 

"We’ve got to stay strong!" Yugi motioned towards his monster. "Toy Magician, let's try this again!" He called out another attack, but once again, the attack was dodged. The Magician was attacked and thrown into the wall, falling next to Thunder Kid. "Ah!!" Yugi screamed and fell back to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Yugi!" Tea looked at her friends, both were in pain, they were shaking, trying to stand, but couldn't. "You guys can't do this alone." Guilt filled her face as she turned to look at her monster, Happy Lover. "Maybe I can help!"

 

Happy Lover coward behind a boulder, shaking in fear. It looked up at Tea and shook his head, refusing to come out.

 

" _ Come on Tea! Think! _ " She thought to herself. "What was it that Yugi told me about this stupid game!" She gasped and turned to face Yugi. "What ability did you say Happy Lover had?"

 

"He can, heal another monster." He mumbled, the pain still coursing through him. "Wait! Are you thinking of..."

 

With a smile and a nod. "Yep! You got that right." She hurried over to Happy Lover and gave it a determined look. "Alright, you've got a power that could help save us. Now let's put it to good use." Happy Lover just nodded with a small smile. "Alright! Then let's do this!" Tea waved her hand and Happy Lover began to fly over to Thunder Kid and Toy Magician. "Go Happy Lover! Do what you do best!" She commanded and with that, Happy Lover's heart, that sat upon its forehead, glowed. It aimed the pink, heart shaped, beams toward its companions, and quickly their energy returned.

 

Tristan stood up and started to do a small dance. "Wow! Thanks for the boost, Tea! I feel like a million bucks!" He smiled ear to ear as he continued to wave his arms.

 

"No kidding!" Yugi rolled his shoulders as he stood up. "Thank you so much!"

 

"Reality check guys!" Tea shouted as she pointed to Root Water, that still waited for them to attack once again. "There is still that big guy to deal with!"

 

"Please! I got this!" Tristan stood his ground and grinned at the monster. "I feel like a new man today! Ready, Thunder Kid? Yugi?" The monster nodded and stepped up to stand next to him.

 

Yugi gave a reassuring smile and stood next to Thunder Kid. "Let's do this!" With a wave of his hand once again, Yugi called out his monster's attack. "Toy Magician use Block Demolition!" Three blocks appeared and grew in size, ready to be waved towards the monster.

 

"Go Thunder Kid, jump on those blocks!"

 

"Toy Magician, take those blocks and attack Root Water!!"

 

Thunder Kid jumped on the blocks, sitting as still as he could as they raced towards the monster. "Now jump off!" Tristan commanded, the monster obeyed the command, and jumped onto each block, reaching the highest one before jumping up into the sky.

 

"Toy Magician, distract him." Yugi called out and the blocks stopped in front of Root Water. His monster waved his wand causing the blocks to motion back and forth, the sea monster followed every move.

 

"Now attack him while he's distracted!" Tristan called out to Thunder Kid as it reappeared back into sight. Attacking from above, its lightning hitting Root Water directly, causing the monster to shake and explode.

 

"You did it!" Tea grinned ear to ear.

 

Tristan ran and caught Thunder Kid in his arms. "Well of course! Like there was ever any doubt."

 

"Very impressive you two!" Tea looked over at Yugi and Tristan. "How did you know what Tristan had planned, Yugi?"

 

"I guessed. When Tristan motioned for me, I figured he'd want to use the blocks."

 

Tristan nodded. "Yep, I figured that was worth a try. We couldn't have done it without your power boost though."

 

A bright light shined from the water and all three of them looked and there was Root Water still in the water, however its body glowed, and cracked. The pieces began to fall one by one, the cracks growing bigger, soon the monster was engulfed by the bright yellow light. They all gasped when the monster began to evolve.

 

Yugi's eyes went wide. "High Tide Gyojin!"

 

"So one ugly monster for a bigger, more uglier, monster?" Tea groaned as she stared at the monster that now towered them.

 

"We can take it on, right guys?" Tristan explained and looked over to the three monsters, who had moved to the boulder and were now shaking in fear. "Or maybe not..."

 

The monster, High Tide Gyojin, let out a loud roar before it began to turn pull the water up, twisting it into a tornado. The winds were too strong and it pulled all of them into its grasp. "Guys!" Yugi called out as he lost sight of his friends.

 

"Alright Summon Skull, use Lightning Strike!" A voice called out. Yugi swore he knew that voice, but just as he tried to focus, his world grew dark.

  
  
  


 Yugi opened his eyes, his body ached, and he could tell some time had passed. "Where am I?" He asked as he sat up and looked around. To his left he saw both Tristan and Tea lying down, passed out. "Hey guys, are you alright?" He called out to them as he began to stand.

 

"It looks like you all needed a little rest." The voice from earlier spoke out.

 

Turning to look at the person who owned the voice, Yugi locked eyes with his grandfather, Solomon. Dressed in some dark khakis, a yellow shirt, and a red vest over it. The bandanna was missing and his hair was mess, he too also had a belt, and a device on his left arm. "Grandpa! You're okay!" Grinning ear to ear, Yugi ran to him and jumped into the old man's arms.

 

"It's good to see you too, Yugi." Solomon spoke as he caught his grandson, he began to laugh as he was embraced tightly.

 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yugi held on as tight as he could.

 

Solomon helped Yugi down and looked him over. "How did you get here, my boy?" His eyes shifted, panic filled his voice.

 

"It's a long story!" Yugi gave out a nervous chuckle as he thought back on the day's events.

 

Solomon noticed how empty Yugi's chest look. "Yugi! Where is your puzzle?"

 

Yugi let out a defeated sigh. "I lost it, somewhere in the forest. We are still trying to find it and Joey."

 

Bringing his hand to his chin, Solomon locked eyes with Yugi. "You do know where we are, Yugi?"

 

"Yeah, we somehow ended up in the Capsule Monsters board game." Yugi looked around the area and let out a deep sigh. "And we got to find a way out of here and fast!"

* * *

 

Walking for a while the Pharaoh had been calling out for his friends. "Tea! Tristan!" He hollered through his cupped mouth. "Yugi!" He added, adding hope to himself. The Pharaoh was both lost and confused, not knowing which way to go, or if he even had come this way already. "Are you guys out there!?!" He just wanted to find all of them and figure out a way to get out of here.

 

He heard rustling coming from the trees, he stopped walking and held his ground, listening as he turned towards the sound, he soon noticed Kamakiriman had found him. "Uhm, nice mantis." It swung at him and he jumped just in time to dodge the sharp blades it had for front legs. The Pharaoh grunted, using a rock to keep his balance as he landed.

 

Just as soon as he touched the rock, it began to glow a bright light, blinding both him and the Mantis. "What is going on?" He spoke through gritted teeth, holding his arms to his face.

 

A shape began to form from the light, the creature stood taller than the Pharaoh, wearing brown boots, yellow pants, a dark brown shirt that had armor over it, green and silver in color. He held a sword close to him, ready for battle.

 

"Celtic Guardian? Is that you?"

 

Once Kamakiriman had recovered from the light, he leapt towards them, ready to attack, but Celtic Guardian held his sword up, and defended both him and the Pharaoh from the monster. Struggling for control as the bug monster was indeed strong!

 

The Pharaoh watched as the two creatures did battle, his thoughts processing what he saw. Watching the Guardian protect him, and he couldn't help but notice how familiar it all seemed the more he watched the fight. "Can this be?" He whispered as he remembered the game that Yugi and Tea played a while back.

 

Just as quickly as the fight began, it ended, Kamakiriman was sliced in half by Celtic Guardian, declaring him the winner. The guardian turned to face the Pharaoh, who still was on alert, his hands coming up slightly to defend himself if need be.

 

"For the duration of this game, I shall protect you, My King." Celtic Guardian spoke as he got on one knee.

 

"Uhm, thank you." The Pharaoh blinked as he was taken by surprise by the guardian speaking.

 

"If you need me, just summon me." Celtic Guardian spoke just as he began to glow green and the light traveled into the device that was on the Pharaoh's arm.

 

The Pharaoh grunted as he felt his arm shaking, using his right arm to stead it, as he watched the light vanish. Suddenly a small capsule flew out of the device and landed on the ground. the Pharaoh bent down and picked it up. "I was right. I don't know how or why. But-" He paused as he looked around the forest. "We've entered the world of Capsule Monsters!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make this like an episode, splitting scenes, let me know what you think of it! If you like it I will do it again with the other chapters! I want to make this Yugi and the Pharaoh centered, mainly cause when they do get split, the scenes aren't changing much except for the Pharaoh and Yugi. Let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated for this! :D


End file.
